


A vast and endless sky

by Ellejabell



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: Ten years ago The Skeld was abandoned after a series of imposter attacks left it uninhabitable. Now a new crew has been selected to recommission the ship.
Relationships: White/Pink
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	A vast and endless sky

**Author's Note:**

> I am in too deep with this game. I've been loving all of the fan fiction people are writing and had an idea of my own I had to get out. The first part of (hopefully) many.

“We’ll use suit color identifiers, names in private if you have to, but for all official communication stick to colors.”

  
The captain, Blue, was striding up and down the pod running them through ship protocol before they launched for The Skeld.

  
“Remember, try to stick in groups of two for the first couple of weeks. We haven’t had an imposer incident in MIRA in over two years so we’re not too worried but it’s protocol for a reason. Finally,” she stopped pacing and turned to face them “I want you all to remember the mission objective.”

  
They knew this information already but listened attentively anyway.

  
“We are going to recover The Skeld, one of the most impressive space stations in MIRA’s fleet before a series of imposter incidents ten years ago led to it being abandoned. I know there are rumors of it being cursed,” some light muttering at this “yes I know all about what people were whispering back at the facility and I just want to say I won't have that in my crew.” She looks each of us in the eye one by one “We’re going to do our tasks, reboot the station and get home again. 10 weeks. We can do that. So no curses, no rumors, if there is a problem you bring it to me. Got it?”

  
The crew immediately shouted back an affirmative but all the talk of curses had left a note of tension in the air. Blue stepped up to the front of the shuttle where Red was manning the controls.

  
“Whenever you’re ready,” she said and strapped herself in beside him.

  
The engine threw itself into motion and after the uncomfortable feeling of passing through the atmosphere the crew was able to relax a bit. It would take 9 hours to reach The Skeld and people started to pull out tablets or chat with their neighbors. Black looked to be already asleep.

  
“I’m Pink” chirped a voice to White’s right and she managed to hide the slight start that gave her. Slowly White turned to look down at the girl in the pink space suit beside her.

  
“Clearly,” White said after several long seconds. Pink blinked up at her but that bright smile of hers didn’t dim.

  
“I’ve never been off planet before. First time for everything I suppose! I wish there was a window though, I’d love to see everything. It’s just crazy isn’t it? All of this. I mean, wow, being here with you guys, and everyone seems so nice already. I’ve never really spent much time in groups. I wonder what everyone is really like, you know?” Pink rattled this off at breakneck speed, at once exuberant and obviously nervous. She kept glancing around the cabin as if looking for someone but her eyes slid across everyone, never catching. White regarded her cooly and didn't say anything.

  
The shuttle lurched slightly and Pink shrieked, clutching hard at White’s arm.

  
“Is it supposed to do that? Are we going to die?” Everyone was looking at them now, or they were looking at Pink, but with the girl wrapped around White’s arm she too was the center of their attention.

  
“What are you all looking at?” She growled and most of the crew went back to what they were doing, only a few shooting back the odd glance.

  
White turned back to Pink and then shook her off, perhaps harder than was strictly necessary.

  
“Let go of me,” she snarled and the other girl recoiled a bit, her smile finally dimming. “It was-- just a bit of turbulence” White muttered, slightly more gently “It happens all the time on shuttles. We’re not gonna die.”

  
“Oh,” Pink laughed a little, her smile lighting up her face again. “Sorry,” she blushed, “that was silly of me. I’ve never been on a shuttle before.”

  
White frowned at that. They had all had to ride on shuttles in training, she didn’t think anyone was exempt from those exercises.

  
“What do you specialize in?” she asked and Pink looked delighted to be asked a question. Then it seemed to register and her eyes pinched slightly before her expression cleared.

  
“Oh this and that,” she said, “I’m a bit of a jack of all trades, you know?” White didn’t know, she had thought everyone on this mission was there with some kind of specialty. Obviously they all had training in the major areas, electrical, mechanics, navigation, but each of them had been selected because of their specific skill sets. The Skeld had been floating empty for a long time, a certain degree of expertise was required to get it up and going. She opened her mouth but was cut off with--

  
“What about you?” Pink’s smile was wide and genuine, nothing about her radiating anything but eagerness and curiosity. White allowed her suspicions to unclench a little.

  
“Weapons,” she ground out and Pink’s eyes went wide.

  
“Oh,” she whispered “that is insanely cool, and I guess it makes sense, you’re huge.” She blushed again “I mean, that's a good thing, obviously. I-- god I shouldn’t have said anything. Sorry!”

  
“You’re tiny,” White replied nonsensically.

  
“Yeah,” Pink smiled again, “Always have been. The others used to make fun of me and I hated it! But it makes me really good at slipping into small places. I can sneak around just about anywhere,” her eyes went big again, “I mean if I have to obviously. I always had to sneak around back home. It was the only thing I was really good at so that’s why they sent me here, I mean, shit, I’m not making any sense. Just ignore me. Sorry.” She buried her face in her hands and was blushing so hard White could see it through her fingers. There was a lot to unpack in what the girl had just said but White wasn’t particularly keen on conversation in general, or on people for that matter, so she decided to take the easy exit.

  
“There’s a window in the back.”

  
“What?” Pink’s head snapped up and White could see her eyes were damp. Good lord, this girl was emotional.

  
“A window,” White said uncomfortably while Pink wiped her eyes, “You said you wished there was a window? There’s one in the back.”

  
“Oh great!” Pink brightened immediately and started unsnapping her restraints. White closed her eyes and leaned back, waiting for Pink to get up and leave. When she didn’t White cracked her eyes back open and found Pink standing in front of her.

  
“Aren’t you coming?” She said, extending a hand and White wasn’t sure why, but she took it.

\-------------

They’d stood at the window for hours. Pink pointing out every little thing like it was something worth noting, something amazing. White wondered how this scrap of girl who had obviously never even been to space had gotten listed on a mission as important as this one. White had practically grown up in space, her parents both high level agents with MIRA. She was here because she was the best and had assumed everyone else was too. She’d planned to spend this time reviewing the system requirements for The Skeld’s weapons and shields, reviewing the workload and making a plan for max efficiency, but here she was looking at a landscape she had seen a million times before. Pink pointed out another asteroid, gasped as they lurched to the left to avoid a collision, and claimed she could still earth, though White knew Earth had been gone for over an hour now.

  
“I’m tired,” Pink said suddenly, a huge yawn wrinkling her features.

  
White snorted.

  
“What?” Pink said, indignantly.

  
“Being that excited about everything must take it out of you,” she drawled.

  
“Yeah,” Pink said, seemingly immune to White’s customary biting tone. Then the smaller girl slumped against her and White almost stumbled in surprise.

  
“Okay back to your seat, you can sleep there.”

  
“Okay,” Pink yawned again.

  
White steered them back to their seats, and practically growled when Pink dropped her head on White’s shoulder.

  
“Goodnight,” Pink murmured, and then she was out.

  
White stared at her in shock. She didn’t know this girl. This girl certainly didn’t know her, but here she was asleep like she was safe, like she trusted her.

  
You’re never safe White wanted to say, afraid to move in case she woke the other girl.

  
She stayed there the rest of the trip, stiff and still, glaring at anyone who looked their way.

**Author's Note:**

> As with everything I do this has gotten rapidly out of hand. It is a long idea but this is just the first bit. There is an imposter (at least one), but who will it be? Hopefully there will be more soon. Let me know what you think! You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/elle-ja-bell).  
> 


End file.
